


Treat or Trick

by aintweproudriff



Series: Dear Baby [10]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lots of decent parenting, Lots of great aunting/uncling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Prompt: trick or treating with the kiddos!





	Treat or Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

“Smile for Grandma!”

Various shoults of ‘cheese!’ turned the living room of Medda’s house into a momentary deafening madhouse. The shutter clicked, and Medda pulled the camera back to inspect the photograph.

“Can I see?” Ivy and Stella asked at the same time, and Medda bent down graciously, smiling. 

“Did we get everyone in the photo?” Medda asked. “Help me look. See, we’ve got one princess,” she poked Ivy’s stomach, making Ivy squeal. 

“I’m Cinderella this year!” she corrected her grandma. 

Medda nodded, as if it should have been obvious. “Right, right. Cinderella, her prince,” she pointed to Crutchie’s face in the picture. He was beaming, clothed in white with a golden sash and crown, and holding Ivy. “And Cinderella’s two mice,” she pointed at Jack and Davey, who looked slightly less thrilled. 

“And me, grandma!” Stella tugged at her sleeve.

“Yep, and a vampire,” Medda pointed patiently. “And the vampire’s mommy dressed up like mama, and her mama dressed up like her mommy.”

Adam butted into the conversation, his brother at his heels. “Where’s me?”

“And me!” Ryan shouted. 

Medda looked up at Spot, laughing discreetly. “You really are your daddy Spot’s kids, huh?”

Spot shook his head at them, grinning.

“Adam and Ryan are dressed like Spiderman and Batman, so this strong hero here is Ryan, and this one’s Adam,” Medda told the gaggle of kids around her. “And see, here’s how you know Batman’s strong, he’s hitting his daddy’s face. She laughed at the image of a kid pushing Jonathan from Stranger Things, while Nancy, Barb, and Steve - Race, Albert, and Spot - watched helplessly. Their costumes were good, actually, so she didn’t really need to imagine it. 

When she held the photo out for the adults to see, people laughed at how randomly everyone had dressed. The twins did something together, as did their parents. Jack, Davey, and Crutchie always matched with Ivy, but Stella was truly independent from her moms’ couples costume. 

“Next year, we should all do something together,” Medda declared, and the adults nodded. 

Jack stood up from the couch. “We’ll have to think about that one.” 

“Ivy,” Davey followed Jack’s lead. “Let’s take you to go potty, and then we can go trick-or-treating, alright?”

As Davey and his daughter walked out of the room, Spot, Race, Albert, and Elmer shared a look. They nodded, and each of them pulled a single finger to the tip of their nose. 

“Spot!” Race laughed. “Choose a victim to go with you.” 

“Okay, Al, let’s go,” Spot picked up Ryan, throwing him around gently. “We gotta take you to the bathroom, dude,” he told his son when he started to whine. Albert grabbed Adam, and off they ran towards Medda’s bathroom. 

-

Jack and Davey stayed on the sidewalk almost every time Crutchie and Ivy went up to the door. Not only was Crutchie’s costume the most important to go with Ivy’s, but that way it got less crowded at the doorstep, and they got fewer questions from nosy neighbors about who Ivy’s dad was.   
The sidewalk bustled with people, their faces lit up by what seemed like hundreds of lights on the street: street lights, house lights, the lights from kids’ magic wands and light up shoes. People, both adults and kids, yelled and laughed at the top of their lungs.

“I hate when I don’t get to be the prince,” Davey grumbled as they watched Crutchie and Ivy ring another doorbell. 

“Well, you were the prince her second Halloween, and I was the prince when she was three, so-”

“I know that,” Davey smiled sourly. “It doesn’t mean I like it. I don’t even mind going up to the door when I’m the prince, because I’m like, being a good dad instead of hanging out on the sidewalk like a creeper.”

“Okay, firstly, you’re a good dad even when you hang out on the sidewalk like a creeper, and you know it. Secondly, I don’t mind it,” Jack shrugged.

“That’s because this isn’t your second year in a row.”

“Maybe so,” Jack whispered as Ivy ran back to them. “Hey princess!” he exclaimed, picking her up and holding her above his head. “How do you feel?”

“Good, DJ!” she giggled. “But mice don’t pick up the princess, so you gotta let me down.”

Jack laughed so hard, Davey wondered if people on another block could hear him. “Oh, but this once does!”

She stopped squirming to think about it. “Oh, okay, I guess.”

“Can princesses hug mice?” Davey asked, holding his arms out. 

“Of course!” Ivy laughed, and Jack passed her to him. 

Katherine came up next to Jack and threw her arm around him. She leaned into him, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Davey smiled. He loved his sister-in-law, of course, but he wasn’t nearly as close with her as Jack was. The two of them were truly like siblings, which was why Stella called Jack’s mom grandma, even though the two of them weren’t really related. 

“Oh, hey,” Jack stood up straight. “I thought you were Sarah for a minute.”

“Good costumes, huh?”

Really good,” Crutchie answered. “Scary, too. I mean-” he mimed being terrified, but he couldn’t hide a grin. “Just the idea of Sarah gives me the creeps.”

Katherine laughed. “Oh, you’ll have to tell Sarah. This was her idea.”

“What about me?” Sarah yelled, jogging up to them, holding Stella’s hand. 

“Just how good our costumes are,” Katherine yelled back, dropping down to say hi to Stella. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sarah nodded, panting as she reached them. “Thanks for waiting for us,” she smiled. 

“We said we would,” Davey shrugged. “Should we switch sides of the street now? You go back the way we came, we go back how you did?”

Sarah nodded. “That was the plan, yeah? Mind if we switch parents around too?”

Jack wrinkled his nose. “What for?”

“I want to hang out with my favorite niece is all,” Sarah answered. “Thought you might too.”

“Sure, okay,” Davey nodded. “C, Jack, what do you want to do?”

“I’ll stick with Ivy, I think,” Crutchie shrugged, smiling. “My costume makes sense with hers, so-”

“I’ll go with Stella,” Jack nodded excitedly. “Like Sarah said, my favorite niece. Plus, us mice gotta stick together.”

“Yay Uncle J!” Stella shouted. 

 

Davey rolled his eyes. “So Sarah, Ivy, Crutchie, and Katherine, Stella, me, and Jack?”

Everyone nodded, and Katherine grinned. “Alright, let’s go then,” she said. “We’re wasting valuable candy time.”

The last signs of the sun began to disappear as Jack, Davey, Katherine, and Stella started their walk down the street. 

“So she’s a vampire?” Davey asked as Jack took Stella to the door. “Where’d she get that idea?”

Katherine laughed. “She saw it in the store and wanted to be something scary. Who were we to tell her no if that’s what she wanted?”

“I hear that,” Davey nodded. “Refusing them is hard.”

“Well, I couldn’t help but say to Sarah that I was surprised Ivy’s a princess again this year.” Katherine didn’t look at Davey as she spoke, instead watching the road full of kids in costume. “I was kind of hoping that we’d watched her enough and shown her enough good movies that she’d choose something a little more-”

“Feminist?” Davey shrugged. “Trust me, we did ask. But she said that princesses run countries, and we figured that Cinderella does have its progressive moments.”

Katherine hummed. “Maybe. But it couldn’t hurt to spend more time with her feminist, lesbian aunts, right?”

Jack hopped up to them at the right moment. “Kath, if you want to hang out more with Ivy, say the word. We’ll do a parent swap for a day.”

“That would be fun!” she laughed. “What’cha thing, Stel?”

Stella cheered, grabbing her mommy’s hand and running. 

“She loves you guys,” Katherine shouted back at her brothers. 

“Ivy loves you two, too,” Davey assured her once she had stopped in front of the next house.

-

The clock showed almost nine o’clock by the time Stella calmed down enough for her moms to put her to bed. 

“Mama?” she asked, and Sarah hesitated as she closed the door. “Can we have Halloween tomorrow too?”

Sarah laughed and looked over her shoulder at her wife. “No, hon, we can’t have it again ‘til next year.”

“Aw.”

“I know, baby,” Sarah nodded. “But it’ll be more fun next year, alright?”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it means a lot! Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
